In the past, tip-over control devices for portable gas fired infrared heaters have been relatively complicated and expensive structures. Further, such devices have, because of their complexity, required repair and maintenance. Such tip-over devices are desirable in order to avoid spilling unburned gases and to prevent uncontrolled burning which may occur when the heater is not in its proper upright position. The heater, for example, may be tipped over by an animal, a falling object, or as a result of ice or snow melting thereunder when the heater is used outdoors in the winter.
The present invention provides a tip-over control system which will satisfy safety regulations and at the same time is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture and install, durable, and effective in operation.